Learn to Love
by Faerydae Kenna
Summary: A new girl moves to Whitechapel. She's unliked, ugly. She's a self-proclaimed witch, but her spells never work. Until she tries one on Rory. Now he's got six months to fall in love, or else. Can he be the light she's looking for? Can she save him? Rory/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, this is my very first story on FanFiction. I would say 'be nice', but all I want is for you to be truthful. Say what you want to say. I want harsh criticism. I'll accept compliments too, of course, but this is my first story as I said, and I want it to be good. And I can't progress if you don't tell me how I need to. After all, I'm not expecting to be all that great off the bat. I wouldn't be surprised if I sucked. So I need your help by telling me how to improve. As you can see, this is a pretty short chapter, just as a sample to see if you think it's any good.**

"You'll be back!" Rory called cheerfully after the beautiful blonde cheerleader.

"Pathetic."

Rory turned to face the voice. The owner was leaning against the lockers. She was wearing bright teal skinny jeans and a ripped black shirt with a layer of camo fabric underneath. A neon yellow-green fingerless glove covered her right hand, while several bangles and bracelets adorned her left arm. On her feet were purple hi-top Converse knockoffs, with various silver buckles instead of laces. She was a bit pudgy, but with nice curves. But to Rory, this was all put to waste, because the girl wasn't particularly attractive. Her skin was tan, but obviously paling. There seemed to be a slight shadow above her upper lip. Her nose was slightly large, nothing special about it; it just sat in the middle of her face like all noses do. Her cheekbones were high, which was nice, but her chin wasn't quite square but also not quite round. She was medium height, but he had more of an eye for tall girls. There were large purplish-gray rings under her eyes, which were such a dark brown that they were almost black, and might've been pretty if it didn't look like she hadn't slept in ages. But the thing that really struck him was her hair. It was black and poofy and unruly and thick and frizzy, straight in some places and wavy in others, with random curls and strands of hair sticking our in random places. It almost seemed as if she hadn't brushed it in a very long time.

Rory scratched his blonde head. "Huh?"

The girl rolled her eyes and examined her blackened fingernails.

"You're the kind of guy that falls for every pretty face. You don't understand what it is to really like someone. To love them. You should like a person for _who_ they are, not _what_. You couldn't fall in love with someone ugly. Someone like me, perhaps."

"That's not true!" Rory protested. "I totally like people for who they are."

The girl shook her head. "No, you don't. You're a thoughtless skirt-chaser. Once a pretty face isn't pretty anymore, you don't want it around. Come back and talk to me when you can call someone beautiful and mean it, about more than just their looks. _Beautiful_. Not hot, or sexy, or pretty, or even gorgeous. _Beautiful_, Rory."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because that guy over there is calling for you."

Rory turned and saw Ethan and Benny walking toward him.

"Hey, Rory. Who's this?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well… bye. C'mon Benny, let's get to class."

Ethan held out his hand to the girl. "Nice meeting you."

She shook his hand and watched as he froze, expressionless, his eyes white.

The girl pulled away her hand and grabbed Rory's arm. He felt a tingling sensation all across his body. She whispered in his ear.

"You have six months to fall in love. Until the end of February. Actual love. And they have to love you back."

"Or what?" he said belligerently, trying to seem brave and not the tiniest bit frightened by this freak.

"Consequences."

She let go and took off down the hall.

Benny stared after her. "Well, that was weird."

Ethan nodded. "I had a vision. Rory… stay away from her."

Rory's eyes widened. "Why? I'm a vampire. I'm nearly invincible. What's she going to do to me, Ethan?"

Ethan hesitated. "It's not what _she's_ going to do to _you_. It's what _you_ might do to _her_."

"You mean…?"

He didn't have to finish the sentence. He didn't need to. All of them already knew where it was leading. And none of them liked it one bit.

**Thanks to everyone who read! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how to get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Good day, everyone! Thank you to why do you care for reviewing. Yes, I know this story is weird. It is meant to be. I'm glad you like it though. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I probably have some characters OOC, so tell me if you think I should be writing them differently. And by the way, I have nothing against Kansas, even though this chapter is possibly a bit offensive. Actually, I live in Kansas. I also don't have anything against lesbians. And I realize I forgot it in the first chapter, so….**

** Disclaimer: The only things I own are the plot and Raevyn. I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or anything associated with it.**

Rory slid onto the bench next to Ethan.

"So, did you guys find out who that girl is?" he asked.

Benny nodded. "Her name is Ariana Sanchez, but she says if you call her anything but Raevyn Lachrymae, you'll regret it. I have to show her around school today. She's new. Just moved here from Kansas."

Rory snorted. "Kansas? As in the state of hillbillies, corn, and wheat?"

"Pretty much."

Raevyn walked over and greeted them, sitting down next to Benny. She picked at her food and sighed, mumbling to herself.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" asked Rory.

She looked up. "Because I feel like it. Can't I talk to myself?" She threw her hands in the air. "Won't anybody let me do what I want to do anymore?"

She pushed her tray aside and slammed her face onto the table, her poof of hair obscuring her head. "I hate my life," she muttered.

Benny scooted away from Raevyn. "Wackjob," he mouthed. The guys nodded.

They finished their lunches in silence and headed back to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raevyn dropped her bag by the door and kicked off her shoes.

"I'm home!" she yelled.

"Do you have to shout?" her dad called from upstairs.

"Yes, I do!"

Her father stomped down the stairs.

"Are you giving me an attitude?"

She snorted. "Do you have ears?"

He slapped her hard across the face. "Don't talk to me like that!" he snapped.

Raevyn wiped the blood from her lip and sneered at him. "I'll talk to you however I want to. It's your fault we had to move to this stupid place! I don't care if we were dirt poor. I liked it in Kansas. That's where I want to live, with my friends. Not here. I hate it here!"

"How do you know? You've only been here for two days! I work hard to provide for this fam—"

"I don't care! I hate it here!" repeated Raevyn. "I want my old life back, and my old friends! I wanted to stay where everyone knew me, and vice versa! I want out of this stupid town, and I want out of this family!"

She ran off to her new room and slammed the door, fastening all ten previously acquired locks. She threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, ignoring her father pounding on the door.

She sat up at the sound of her father's footsteps disappearing down the hall. Sliding onto the floor amidst the open cardboard boxes, she reached into one a pulled out a picture frame. It was a photograph of her and all her closest friends. Standing up, Raevyn hung it gently on the wall, as if too harsh a movement would shatter it into a million pieces.

After a few hours, she finally finished unpacking her room. It almost looked as if it were the old one. But she knew that the moment she stepped out of the sanctuary, it would be like stepping out of heaven and into hell. She threw open the window and leaned out.

"My life's a whore and this town's a bitch!" she screamed to the sky. She pulled her head back in and slammed the window shut, starting down the stairs. Her parents were both working. She had to cook. She couldn't let her sisters go hungry.

"Raevyn?" said Vallah, tugging on the leg of her sister's jeans. "I have a runny nose. I need a tissue."

Sighing, Raevyn smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

She searched the cabinets until she found a box of Kleenex. She ripped open the top and handed the box to the six-year-old. "Here you go."

Vallah blew her nose and beamed. "Thanks, Sissy."

"No problem. What do you want for dinner?"

"Macaroni and cheese!"

Raevyn chuckled. "Alright then, macaroni and cheese it is. That alright with you, Sabina?" she asked her twelve-year-old sister as she strolled through the door.

"Sure, whatever," the girl replied, sounding bored.

"Why do you write so much?" Sabina asked as she shoveled a bite of macaroni into her mouth.

Raevyn looked up from her notebook. "Huh?"

"Why do you write so much? All the free time you've got, you're writing a story. Is that healthy for you? You never go _anywhere_. You should get a boyfriend or something."

"You know the rules, dad said I can't until I'm eighteen," Raevyn reminded her.

"Yeah, but since when have you ever listened to anything he said?"

Raevyn didn't answer. She didn't want to have to say the embarrassing truth: no guy would date her. None wanted to. They just weren't interested. It was as if she repelled the male gender completely.

Sabina gasped. "I knew it! You're a lesbian, aren't you?"

"No!" Raevyn snapped. "I just don't want to date anyone. Now finish your dinner before I devour your soul."

Sabina rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. But I would've thought that at this age, you might have learned to love."

And Raevyn felt as if she might burst out crying, something she had vowed never to do again. Her heart gave a painful squeeze. Because the one time she had loved, she ruined it, just like everything else she tried to do. She had only ever loved one man. And she didn't think it would happen again. She'd been bitter and hateful ever since. She would never learn to love.

**Well, hope you liked it. How about you tell me? All it takes is to hit that little review button down at the bottom.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay, third chapter. Once again, I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, even though that would actually be pretty cool.**

Raevyn strolled through the halls to her locker, singing quietly about marshmallows. She thought about her pervy old grandfather and shivered uncomfortably. Maybe she _should_ try and get a boyfriend, so that people didn't look at her in ways that made her want to vomit. She would be forever uncomfortable in her own home as long as that man was there. You would think that you should be able to walk around in your own house clad in a T-shirt and underwear.

She opened her locker and shoved her bag inside. She had orchestra first period. Raevyn sighed as she made her way to the Fine Arts room. Orchestra had been so fun in Kansas. She had the best teachers ever, and the students were wonderful kids. Maire had always been so fun to talk to. But that was a lifetime ago.

Raevyn dragged over a music stand, pulled her violin out of the case, sat down in her chair, and doodled on the knee of her bright blue skinny jeans until the instructor entered the room. She snickered as she was handed a sheet of music. They were playing Dance Scenario, a song she had played in the eighth grade. A child's piece. She loved it, and often played it just to play it, but she thought in high school they would be playing something more advanced.

She stared hard at the music as her fingers flew across the fingerboard, feeling the familiarity of the song. Music was one of her favorite things, and if it was her making the music, it was a thousand times better. The notes came so easily now, as if she were one with them, perfectly in tune.

Then the song ended and suddenly class was over. It seemed so short. Raevyn packed up her violin and put away her stand. Sighing as usual, she made her way to her communications class. She got out her homework and set it next to her on the desk. Closing her binder, she sighed yet again, this time longingly, as she gazed at a copy of the picture that hung on her bedroom wall, the one with her and her mob of friends. Maybe… maybe she could make new friends. She glanced at Rory, who was a few seats behind her, trying to balance a pencil on his nose. No, new friends just wouldn't be the same.

"This year, you are all required to join a club or participate in an event," the teacher announced. The class groaned outwardly, and the teacher frowned. Raevyn tugged on her hair.

Deciding to ignore her students' protests, the teacher continued speaking. "The sign-up sheets are on my desk. The choices are Math Club, Science Club, football, Chess Club, homecoming committee, fundraisers, and cheerleading. Please, feel free to sign up for more than one. All of them if you like."

The students muttered profanities and cursed at their teacher, but shuffled up to her desk. Raevyn followed, and stared at the sign-up sheets when she reached them. Math Club, Science Club, and Chess Club? She loved all three. So did she choose one, or sign up for them all? She decided on the latter. She wrote her name on all three papers. But something held her back. She stared at the sheet for the cheerleading squad. She'd always hated them, what with their cheers and their makeup and their ponytails and their slutty outfits. Tapping her pencil against her lip, she smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory stared at the sheets. She signed up for all three clubs? How could she do such a thing? Now the only way he could avoid her would be to try out for the football team, or be on the homecoming committee, or sign up to bake cookies and wash cars. And that was something he was not about to do.

Sighing, he decided to just sign up for Math Club. How horrible could she be? After all, it was her that was going to get hurt if she got too close.

The bell rang and Rory scooped up his books in his arms and walked out the door.

He gave Erica a cheeky grin as she walked by. "Hey, Erica."

"Don't talk to me, loser. I'm busy," she snapped.

He just smiled. "She's very pretty," said a voice right next to his ear. He jumped about a foot in the air before turning his head. Raevyn. Of course.

She was staring after Erica. "But I don't think she's really your type. You might want to try someone a little lower class. And a little more stupid. And a little more blind."

Rory glared at her. "Did you just call me low class, stupid, and ugly?"

"No, of course not."

"But you just—"

"I was being sarcastic just now, you idiot."

"Oh. Well, I can tell you I'm not any of those things," he said.

"If you say so. I don't really know you that well, so I can't judge you on it. But I don't think she could fall in love with you. Just like you, she's the kind of person who wouldn't want to be tied down, and even if she was, she would leave them in a heartbeat if they were suddenly ugly. And anyway, you couldn't love her either," Raevyn said quietly.

"Yes I could!" Rory protested.

"Then why don't you prove it? You need someone who can listen to all your problems, and you need to be able to listen to them in turn. You need someone who you can confide in, and who will believe in you. You need someone to tell things to you straight, just the way they are. You need someone who can see the good in you, and then love you for all the bad things; someone who can change you for the better, but only if it's you who wants the change. And you need to be able to see them at their worst moments and still tell them they're beautiful anyway. You need someone who will always believe you, no matter how little the odds are in your favor. And most of all, you need someone who will love you, _really_ love you for who you are. Or maybe they'll just love you, for no reason whatsoever. One of those strange unexplained phenomena. But anyway, you need a real person, not a Barbie doll, and not someone who isn't all those things I just mentioned. Because trust me, you especially need a person with all of those qualities. Someone who can teach you to love."

Rory was silent for a moment. "Well, what if I can't learn to love?" he asked.

Raevyn turned away. "Then good news for you. Because I don't think I can either."

** Review? Please? They don't even have to be nice. Although the three I have so far are pretty nice. But anyway, I just want a few more. At least five, please, if you would be so kind. And when I get five I will post the next chapter, if my viewers so desire. I hope I'm not being too pushy. I don't really like pushing people for things too much unless it's a life or death situation, because I just feel crappy about it. I'm rambling a bit now, aren't I? I'll just go now. Goodbye. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello, people of Earth! Thankee for all the reviews! They make me smile. Anyway, I'm glad that you guys like the story. And trust me, I'm doing my best to keep Raevyn from becoming a Mary Sue. And don't you just love Rory? He's adorable! That's one of the reasons I decided to write this story. I just love him! And yeah, I guess I see how someone could be reminded a bit of Beastly when they read this. But this is a different story all together as far as I know. Now on with the show!**

"Hey, Benny?" Raevyn asked.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking up from his spell book. Which, of course, Raevyn did not actually know was a spell book.

She ruffled his brunette curls. "Why do you have food in your hair?"

"He got rejected by some girl," Rory answered simply. Benny glared at him.

"Aw…." Raevyn gently brushed away the crumbs. After which, there was a very long and very strained silence. So she got up.

"Bye." She walked away, the boys staring after her. Benny shook his head.

"I just don't understand that chick," he said. "One minute, it's like she's sentencing you to death. Which she actually might have. And then the next minute, she's all… nice and stuff."

Ethan raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Maybe she's bipolar?" he suggested.

Benny shrugged.

Raevyn returned shortly, a candy bar in her hand. She sat down on the arm of Rory's chair and took a bite of the chocolate. She twirled her necklace around her fingers, gazing off into the distance. "Found anyone special yet?" she asked Rory.

"What?" he said, confused.

She sighed. "You're supposed to be falling in love, remember?"

She received no reply, so she decided to change the subject. She poked Ethan's arm. "You guys don't have enough definition," she muttered. "You're all like limp noodles."

"Hey!" they said in unison.

Raevyn tossed her candy wrapper in the trash and walked away yet again. "Six months!" she called over her shoulder. Sarah sat down next to them and watched them stare at her for a moment.

"Guys?"

They turned to look at her. "Who was that?"

"Some girl named Raevyn Lachrymae who possibly hates Rory. Or possibly loves him. Or possibly feels neutral. We don't really know," said Benny. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Well, alright then."

They ignored her. Ethan turned to Benny with a serious expression. "Did you see the pendant on her necklace?"

"Dude. You're examining jewelry now? Of your own free will? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Neither do you!" he snapped. "And anyway, back to the necklace. She had a pentagram on it."

"So?"

Ethan sighed. "So, pentagrams are symbols of the supernatural. Witches, werewolves, etcetera."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're so paranoid! Haven't we talked about this before? Just because strange things happen here, not everything is supernatural, Ethan. I'm sure plenty of people own pentagram necklaces."

"Yeah, but how often am I wrong about this stuff?" he challenged.

"What about David? He wasn't exactly a werewolf. More like a weredog."

"He was still a were-something, wasn't he?"

She didn't answer. Ethan smirked victoriously. "And anyway," he continued, "what about that stuff she said to Rory? She told him he has six months to fall in love, or else."

Still no comments from anyone. Rory had stayed especially quiet throughout the whole conversation, which was rather strange. Ethan turned to look at him and realized he wasn't even there. _Stupid vampire ninja_, he thought.

"We could find out her address and sneak into her house when everyone's asleep," Benny suggested.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because if she _is_ a witch, there'll probably be some junk in her house that'll give her away."

Ethan stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I guess that would work. It's all we've got, anyway."

Benny pumped his fist in the air excitedly. "Yes! We've got ourselves a mission."

** Sorry it's so short! Sorry that **_**all**_** my chapters are so short! I'll try and make them longer. Hope you liked this chapter. BYEZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Fifth chapter! Oh, and BTW, this takes place after the season one finale. **

Ethan and Benny dove behind a bush as Raevyn whirled around. She had the wary expression of a person that felt as if they were being followed. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she ignored the feeling for a moment and started walking again.

They watched as she jogged up to a house and tried to open the door. It was locked. She rang the doorbell. No answer.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, growling as she read the message.

"Gone to the movies. Going to the amusement park after. Be back by midnight," she read aloud. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and yanked one of her necklaces from around her neck. A key was strung on the silver chain; she jammed it into the lock and twisted. There was a _click_ and the door swung open.

She stomped inside, muttering angrily to herself. Benny and Ethan exchanged glances.

"So what now?" Benny whispered. "Hide in the bushes by her house until we think she's asleep?"

Ethan shrugged. "Let's find her room."

They crept around her house, Benny constantly cupping his hands to give Ethan a boost onto his shoulders so he could peek in the windows. "Ack!" Benny cried.

Ethan swung his head around frantically. "What? Where? What happened?"

"You have dog crap on your shoe!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and balanced on his toes on top of his friend's shoulders. He peered in the window. Raevyn was inside the room, one arm across her waist, the other thrown above her head, dead to the world.

"This is the one!" he said. "She's already asleep."

He hooked his fingers under the sill and pulled up, but the window didn't budge. "It's locked!"

"Let's try the front door," Benny suggested. "We could at least pick the lock on that one."

And that's exactly what they did. They tiptoed inside the house, opening doors and checking rooms to see which one was hers. They finally got to the one at the very end of the hall. And it was covered with locks.

"What the hell?" Benny said. "Paranoid much?"

"Who cares?" Ethan snapped. "_Now_ what do we do?"

Benny wasn't even listening. He blasted the door right off its hinges.

"Benny! What if she wakes up? She could call the police or something!"

"Then I'll erase her memory."

He sauntered inside. Raevyn was in the exact same position as before. She hadn't even flinched.

"Heavy sleeper," he remarked. He looked around the room, gawking. Black this, black that, a few splashes of color here and there. But mostly black. Picture frames covered the walls, and a lone, hand-drawn poster entitled Emo by Cheyenne J. hung above Raevyn's head. Two floor-to-ceiling bookshelves stood side-by-side, so crammed with literature that the shelves were bowing. But what Benny paid the most attention to were the desk and the nightstand and the vanity. All available surface space was crammed with spell books and scattered tarot cards and candles, bowls and bottles and jars, herbs and poultices and a mortar and pestle. The tables were dripping wax.

"Told you," Ethan whispered. Benny just stared at the strange spectacle before him. Mysterious witch meets new-age teen Goth. Not a bad combination. Just a bit unbelievable, given the person and the circumstances.

They examined the tables. Ethan sniffed some of the herbs. And then he sneezed.

Raevyn's eyes shot open and she jumped up, successfully getting herself tangled up in the sheets and falling off her bed. "What the fuck are you guys doing in my house?" she screamed.

Benny threw his hands in the air. "Seriously! We blow your door apart and you don't budge, and then someone sneezes and it's all hell!"

"What?" she shrieked. "You blew my door apart? I can't believe this! What are you doing in my house? And in my _room_? You've got no business being in here!"

Ethan crossed his arms. "We need you to lift the spell you cast on Rory."

"Fix my door!"

"Not until you—"

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Ethan demanded.

Raevyn untangled herself from the sheets and plopped down on her bed, burying her face in her hands. "I can't. I literally can't. It's impossible. I wish I could, but I can't. His fate is sealed. Rory has to fall in love. And someone has to love him back. By the end of February."

"Well, why—"

"I just made it up on the spot! It's a spell of my own creation. It doesn't even have words. I just thought it. I didn't think words, either. Just a thought of what I wanted to happen. I didn't even think it would work. But it did, and since it's just a thought, it's got no counterspell. And I don't think I would be able to undo it just by thinking again. Man, I sure used the word 'think' a lot in that sentence."

The boys were quiet. "Maybe we could find something at my place. My grandma could help," Benny said softly.

Raevyn looked up. "Huh?"

"I'm a spell master. My grandma's a… well, I actually don't remember. But she can do magic and stuff. So maybe she could help us."

"You're a… and she's a… and Ethan knows you're a… is Ethan something too?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. I'm a seer."

"And Rory, Sarah, and Erica?"

They didn't answer.

"Hello? You guys broke into my house and blasted my door and ten custom-made locks into a million tiny pieces. I think I have a right to know. And it's not like I'd tell anyone. Who would I tell? I have no friends and I haven't told my parents anything since the first grade. I drank a whole bottle of Godiva liqueur at age twelve and they never knew. Besides, I don't sell people out."

"You drank a whole bottle of liqueur at age twelve?"

"Don't change the subject."

Ethan hesitated. "They're… vampires."

Raevyn's eyes widened. "_Vampires?_"

Benny nodded. "Yep. Full vampires. All of them."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Wow. That's surreal. I mean, I always thought vampires existed, but actually meeting one… I never thought it would happen. I have a question!"

"Shoot."

"Alright, if Erica's a vampire, then why is she so obsessed with Dusk? I mean, isn't she living every Dusker's dream? Shouldn't she be going, 'Fuck Dusk! I'm the real deal, baby!' and stuff?"

Benny blinked. "Hmm… I never really thought of it."

"Didn't think so. Well, let's go."

She bounced up from her seat and dusted herself off. They stared at her.  
>Ethan rubbed the back of his neck. "Raevyn… aren't you going to change or something?"<p>

Raevyn looked down at her incredibly short shorts and black silk camisole.

"No. What's wrong with what I'm wearing now? Besides, if my outfit makes you uncomfortable, you shouldn't have freaking gone all psycho while I was sleeping. It's your own fault. You know, if you had asked, I would've just told you I was a witch."

"That wouldn't be as fun, though," Benny replied.

"Obviously. But it would've made things a hell of a lot easier."

She ran down the stairs and slipped on her blue-and-black striped jacket that Maire had given to her in a strange act of kindness just before 'The Move'. She pulled on her purple buckled hi-tops from her friend Kyleigh, her neon yellow fingerless glove, and a wide rubber bracelet that had 'BFF' stamped all over it with little hearts she had received from her friend Brittnie. She hung a black lanyard around her neck that was covered with double rainbows that had been given to her by her friend Tristen. Then a bow from Sophie, a silver ring with a black spider on it from Cynthia, a gold anklet from Amelia, skull earrings from Lakshmi, and a large black pin with 'Meh.' stamped on it in white letters from her friend Dolan.

"How come you wouldn't change, but you put on all that junk?" asked Ethan.

"I don't go anywhere without them. My friends gave them to me before I moved. Well, except for the glove and my two necklaces."

"So what's special about the glove and the necklaces?"

"Well, the pentagram one is my symbol so I wear it around all the time. The key is my skeleton key. A rather more useful one. Opens any door. _Any_. As for the glove… my friend, Cheyenne, the one who made the poster in my bedroom… she let me borrow this. But I never got to give it back before she disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Benny repeated.  
>"Yep."<p>

"So what happened?" wondered Ethan.

"No one knows. Alright, let's go."

The guys exchanged glances. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who's favorited this story or added it/me to your story/author alerts! I luv you all!**

"Ugh. I can't see anything." Raevyn pulled her glasses out of her jacket pocket. "That's better," she said, putting them on.

"Since when do you have glasses?" asked Benny.

"Since fourth grade."

She walked into Ethan's house. "Nice place you got here."

Ethan nodded. "Thanks. Hey, Sarah."

Sarah looked up from where she was playing with Jane and her Dazzle dolls. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here, Raevyn?"

"She's a witch," Benny answered. "But she's good."

Ethan looked at Raevyn. "You _are_ a good witch, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm evil and I'm out to enslave the human race," she said sarcastically.

Benny sniffed. "No need to be hurtful."

They jumped as they heard something crash onto the roof.

"What the fuck was that?" Raevyn screamed.

Someone opened the door, groaning. "I still really need to work on my rooftop landings."

"Rory!" Ethan snapped. "That's about the millionth time you've smashed into my house!"

"Sorry."

Raevyn just grinned. "Not the brightest lightsaber in the weaponry, now are you?"

"Hey! Just because—did you say lightsaber in the weaponry?"

She nodded. Rory blinked. "You made a Star Wars reference," he stated stupidly.

"Yeah, I know. What, can't a girl like Star Wars?"

"The word _girl_ was in that sentence."

"I like World of Warcraft, too," she said. Rory's mouth dropped. None of the girls at his school like Star Wars or World of Warcraft.

"You wanna come over to my house and play Dungeons and Dragons or something? As long as you're gone by midnight, so my parents don't start bitching."

Dazed, Rory nodded. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to help us look for a reversal spell?" pointed out Ethan.

She shrugged. "You guys told me all the shit you went through on the way here. I'm sure you could figure it out yourselves."

Raevyn bounded out the door, pulling Rory behind her.

They watched her leave, Ethan glaring, Benny just staring after her with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe she _is_ bipolar."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Raevyn threw down the controller and jumped up, pumping her fist victoriously into the air. "Ha! I win again!"

Rory tossed his controller away and crossed his arms. "That's no fair! You cheated."

"What?" Raevyn asked, genuinely confused. "When did I cheat? How?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, since you're obviously pissed about losing fifty-seven times in counting, let's go watch a movie. Oh, I know! Star Wars marathon!" she chirped happily.

She put the disc in the DVD player and plopped down next to Rory on the couch.

"Won't your parents be home by midnight?" he asked.

"Oh well."

"What if they ask what we were doing and then they don't believe us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Then we tell them… sorry for lying, we had hot, wild sex all night and I'm carrying your child," she answered.

Rory gawked at her. "_What_? That's not even close to the truth!" he cried.

"I know. Why would I want _anyone _to think that _I_ was carrying _your_ child?"

"Then why would you tell them that?"

"Because they pissed me off," she said simply. "Now shut up, the movie's starting.

They woke to the sound of a slamming door and angry shouts.

"What are you two doing? Who are you?" roared a tall man with curly black hair.

Raevyn rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Hey, dad."

"Don't 'hey' me! What were you doing and who is that boy?" he demanded.

"A friend, dad. Just a friend. What, I'm not allowed to have _friends_ anymore, either?" she spat. "You took away my life, everything, and now you're taking away the potential to have some semblance of what I had before?"

Her father didn't answer. His face was turning an angry shade of red, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"We were watching a freaking movie! Just because he's a guy and I'm a girl, and we happen to be unrelated and in the same house late at night, and we fell asleep right next to each other, you think we were doing something we shouldn't have? We're both fully clothed, if you haven't noticed! Tristen was a guy. Dolan was a guy. And you never had any problems with _them_!" she yelled at him. "How did you know _they_ were trustworthy? What, can you sniff out the bad ones? Can you tell just by looking at them?"

She grabbed Rory's face and pulled him in the direction of her father. "C'mon, dad. Take in the blonde hair, curled at the bottom. The bright blue eyes. The pale skin. The innocently stupid look in his face. Oh yeah, obviously a rapist. Obviously older than me, right? A pedophile, of course. He loves to have sex _all the time_. But you already know that, don't you? Because you clearly just read people so well."

She gripped Rory's arm and yanked him off the couch. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere."

"Where are you going, young lady?" her father screeched.

"Away from you!" she called back.

She tugged him all the way back to Ethan's house, not even bothering to knock. She just threw open the door and stomped inside. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah were all still there.

"You didn't get mad at him and cast another spell, did you?" asked Ethan tentatively, eyeing the expression on her face. She could've scared a guy enough to make him shit a brick.

"No," she snapped. "For once, he's not the problem."

"Hey!" Rory said. "Right here!"

They ignored him. "Then what happened?" Sarah asked.

"My dad."

Raevyn ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look, can I crash on your couch or something?" she asked Ethan. "I really can't be around my dad right now."

"Uh… sure, I guess. Just let me call my parents."

And that was how the night ended. Benny, Rory, and Sarah deciding to go home, and Raevyn flopping down face-first on the couch as they were leaving.

"G'night, everyone," she mumbled into a pillow.

They smiled. "Good night, Raevyn," Rory said. "Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! Chapter seven! Enjoy.**

Ethan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Rory.

"Hey, Ethan. What's up?"

Ethan glanced at the form of the girl sleeping on his couch. "So how'd your night go? With Raevyn, I mean. Any suspicious behavior?" he asked.

He could just feel the confused look on his friend's face. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "She cast a spell on you, dude. She said she's not evil, but with witches, you can never be sure. I mean, who would've ever thought Stephanie was a witch?"

"On the way to her house, when I was finishing telling her about all our adventures, she said she always knew cheerleaders were evil anyway. But I still think they're hot."

"You're changing the subject," Ethan pointed out impatiently.

"Oh, right! No, I don't really think she's evil. A little weird, maybe, but probably not evil. She's actually not that bad. You guys should try hanging out with her sometime. She might be even geekier than us. She has a _ton_ of cool video games, she absolutely _loves_ Star Wars, and she plays dozens of MMORPG's. I didn't even know that girls knew what MMORPG's are! I mean, I knew girls probably played them, it's just that none of them live around here! She's like a technological goddess."

"And what if she's just trying to get on your good side and then sabotage you?"

"Well, she is that kind of person, but I don't really think she has a good reason to kill me."

"She said you're a selfish skirt-chaser," said Ethan.

"Oh, yeah…."

"Yeah. Just be careful. Either way, you should probably say sorry to her tomorrow, because it's partially your fault that she's over here sleeping on my couch."

"Well, you're the one that blew her door down."

"No I wasn't! Benny did that," Ethan replied. Rory hung up and Ethan took one last look at Raevyn. She almost looked peaceful when she was asleep.

Sighing, he disappeared up the stairs. He hoped Rory was right about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raevyn climbed over her windowsill and flopped onto her bed. Then she went over to the bookshelves and pulled out a large scrapbook. She flipped open to the first page, gently tracing the outlines of faces on her pictures.

She yelped as something smashed against her window. She ran over and opened it, jumping to the side as a figure tumbled into her room.

"Rory!" she whisper-yelled. "What are you doing here? Are you _trying_ to wake up my parents?"

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oops."

"What are you doing here?" she repeated. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Ethan said I had to apologize to you because it was partially my fault that you got in trouble."

Raevyn facepalmed and flopped down next to him. "You're all idiots."

Sitting up, she sat her scrapbook in her lap again. "What's that?" asked Rory.

"I filled it up with pictures of my friends."

She pointed people out to him. "That's me, Brittnie, and Tristen at the skating rink on Friday night," she said. The photograph showed her, a tall girl with shoulder-length brown hair with purple tips, and a grinning boy with light brown hair with bleached bangs. The girl was holding a can of Monster. "And see that boy, the tall one with the brown hair that's reaching over Brittnie's shoulder to steal our Monster? That's Dolan. He'd just gotten a haircut. I personally think he looks better with longer hair. And here's a picture with me, Brittnie, Dolan, and a guy named Andrew." She gestured to a picture, and Rory figured that Andrew must've been the guy with red hair. "We were walking home from school. Brittnie and I had decided a few days before then that we would never walk home without at least Dolan again, because people shouted… _inappropriate_ things out of bus windows, and then this guy in the passenger seat of a small black car looked out his window at us and said, 'You want a ride?' It was so creepy."

She pointed to another one. She and two of her friends were in front of a movie theater at a giant outdoor mall. One of the girls had bright pink hair and was dressed in all black, and the other was blonde and wearing a pink jacket. "The one with the pink hair is Kyleigh, and the blonde one is Sophie. The only normal one. Well, Cynthia's not really like us either, but she's not really so different. She hangs out with us, anyway. It's hard to explain. And Lakshmi and Amelia are relatively normal, but they only hang out with me and Cynthia."

She flipped the page to show a picture of her and a girl with chin-length, wavy dark brown hair, and tan skin, wearing a panda tank top and blue shorts. They were standing in front of a roller coaster. "That's Cynthia. We were at the amusement park. It was really weird. See, we were walking into one of the buildings to go on this one ride, and there was a group of guys. As soon as we walked in, one of them that was sitting on the railing looked up from his phone, and he said, 'I like your pants.' And then they all started talking about my jeans."

"That's not creepy at all," Rory remarked sarcastically. Raevyn laughed and nodded.

Then she showed him a picture of her and a pale girl with blue-and-black hair. They were outside, laughing. They, and the random people around them, were dressed in red shirts and black shorts. "This one was taken during gym class. John stole my camera out of my bag. Anyway, the blue-haired one is Maire. I met her in first grade. Well, I met most of these people in elementary school, but she's the only one I can remember that's punched me in the face."

"She punched you in the face."

"Yep," answered Raevyn, as if punching your friends in the face is the most normal occurrence in the world.

"Well, _why_?"

"She thought I was someone else."

Next to that picture, there was a photo of her, Maire, Cynthia, and a pale girl with brunette hair and freckles, and one with dark skin and black hair past her waist. A short Asian boy had his head thrown back, cackling, and his hands in a sort of 'mad scientist' gesture. There was another, much taller Asian boy standing close by him, rolling his eyes.

"The girl with the freckles is Amelia, and then the one with the long black hair is Lakshmi."

"Why are you all dressed so weird?" asked Rory. They were all wearing black slacks, black shoes, and white shirts with red emblems on the chest that were tucked into their pants. "And who are those two guys?"

"We had a concert. We were all required to dress like that. Maire, Lakshmi, and I were in orchestra. Cynthia and Amelia were in band, and just came over to take the picture with us. Anyway, the guys, who were in orchestra, are Aidan and Mateo. The short one is Aidan. You know, I actually had a crush on each of them once. It was so weird, and especially since now I can't imagine myself with either one. I don't even know how or why they got in that picture."

"Oh, here's a few where I had a few preppy friends, and I went to one of their birthdays to stay the night at a resort. They were actually really sweet people. We just grew apart. Anyway, here's a picture where we woke up and ate some cold pizza, and then we got bored and started throwing crackers and sprayable cheese over the balcony of our suite. We tried throwing just crackers first, but it got boring watching them just smash against cars. So then we started throwing the cheese. But it only flew as far as the little stretch of grass right below us. So we decided to spray the cheese on the crackers and try to stick them to cars. We had to throw a lot harder, and a lot more carefully, because the cheese weighted down the crackers and would fall off if it turned upside-down during flight. But it was worth it to watch the crackers stick to windshields or leave cheese trails down the sides of the cars."

"So you're a vandal?"

She shrugged. "Hey, it washes off. And besides, it made the birds happy."

Raevyn flipped to the next page, ran her eyes over its contents for about half a second, and then lifted her hand to turn to the next page. Rory grabbed her wrist and looked over the things that were on the page. There were pictures of just one person. Next to the pictures sat a valentine and a wooden rose.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she snapped. He crossed his arms, and she sighed.

"He was this one guy I really liked. And he liked me a lot, too. Ever since the fourth grade. He made me this valentine and he bought me this rose during a Valentine's Day event at the skating rink. But I blew it, okay? I completely blew it, and I haven't really liked another guy ever since. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Rory didn't really know what to say to that. So Raevyn flipped the page to show a photograph of a tall, palish girl with slightly frizzy short brown hair. Raevyn's shoulders slumped.

"Who's that?" Rory asked.

"Cheyenne," Raevyn answered softly. "She was one of my best friends. But she disappeared in seventh grade. Haven't seen her since. And no one knows what happened to her."

Someone knocked lightly on her door, which had been fixed with magic by one of the only Harry Potter spells that actually worked. And she'd tried all of them. "Raevyn, sweetie, are you in there?" her mother called quietly.

Her eyes widened. "Shit!" she whispered. "If my mom sees you in here, I'm dead!"

She started pushing him toward the window. "Hey, wait! I—"

Raevyn growled, seeing how he was reluctant to jump out the window and leave her alone, and then shoved him under her bed.

She ran over and unlocked her door. Her mother walked in.

"So… where did you go last night, Ariana?" she asked awkwardly. Raevyn crossed her arms. Rory raised an unseen eyebrow, curious of what she might say.

"That blonde kid and I went and drank for a few hours, and then we went and had sex in the forest and fell asleep naked on his buddy's kitchen table."

Said blonde kid's mouth fell open. He listened to his new friend's mother sigh.

"I know your father can be a bit harsh sometimes, but he's only trying to protect you."

"Then maybe he could listen to me for once! You never trust me with anything! You're always so controlling. Maybe I wouldn't be like this if you would let me live my life. You took away every friend I ever had, and now it's like you don't even want me to make new ones!"

Her mother sighed again and left the room. Raevyn ran over and locked her door, then grabbed a notebook off the shelf and started scribbling down every foul thought and feeling she had bubbling up inside of her. Slowly, as if the girl sitting on the ground were a bomb just waiting to go off, Rory crawled out from underneath the bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Just go," she snapped.

"I just—"

"Please, just go. Before one of us does something we'll end up regretting."

Rory's hand recoiled, as if her words had burned him. Backing away, he opened the window and jumped out.

Raevyn's grip tightened around her pencil. "Be good to yourself, Rory," she whispered. "Because sometimes, you're all you've got."

** Ah, the end of chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think! Because I'm having trouble with how to continue this story. Has that ever happened to you? Where you're writing a story, and you know where you're going, but you're not really sure how to get there? So, if you guys have any ideas to help me out, then tell me, please! It would be greatly appreciated. Also, if any of you read or write for the Generator Rex fandom, could you give me some ideas for a new story or write one of your own? I've been trying to think of good, fresh ideas for a GR story, but I'm having trouble. That fandom's just been so stale and boring and slow lately. Anyway, thankee for reading and good day to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

** This chappie has a lot of POV changes at short intervals. Sorry. **

Rory peeked at Raevyn over the top of his textbook. She was pale and tired, her hair frizzier than usual. Her hands shook as she wrote. When the bell rang, she swept her books into her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and trudged out of the room.

He hurried after her. "Raevyn," he called. She didn't even glance. He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Raevyn, what happened last night?"

She pulled away and kept walking. At lunch, she sat at a table by herself. In class, when the teachers called on her to answer a question, her mouth would move, but no sound would come out. She would clutch her throat and her lip would quiver, her eyes would widen, as if she were about to cry; but of course, crying just wasn't something she did.

At the end of the day, Raevyn ran home as fast as her legs would carry her. And Rory watched her like this, every day the same, for three months. Sometimes, he would knock on her window, calling for her to let him in, but she would turn away and pretend he didn't exist. She never spoke, never smiled, never did anything at all. She wore plain, faded jeans or bright yellow skirts, and pink shirts, and black mary-janes. She wore sparkling lip gloss, and her hair was always in a ponytail. But she was so thin. Much thinner than she had been before, and she hadn't had much pudge. She was pale and sad and sickly looking. It killed him to see her in so much pain, to see her so changed. He didn't even recognize her. And it hurt because he didn't know why. He didn't know anything. Not why she was in pain. Not why it killed him, why it made his heart ache to see her in sorrow. And not who he loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raevyn burst through the doors and into the frigid winter air. Sighing, she took a deep breath. December was her favorite month. She always had an air of giddiness when it started.

But now it just made her sad. All her memories of Christmases, birthdays with her friends… everything was gone. No more happiness.

She trudged through the snow and slowly swung open the door of her house. She pulled the daily to-do list off the wall and examined it. Make a bouquet, vacuum, sweep, do the dishes, cook dinner, do the laundry, clean the living room, go grocery shopping, scrub the toilets, and make coffee.

She made her way up to her room and dropped her bag on the floor. Everything was bare. No trace of 'her' remained. The vanity was gone, the desk was gone, the nightstand was gone, her dresser was gone, all her normal clothes were gone. The walls had been stripped of their pictures, the Emo poster had been taken away, and only one bookshelf remained, full of educational books. Her scrapbook had also disappeared, as well as the gifts from her friends. The only things in the room were a small cot and a dim floor lamp, her bag and her violin. Her only source of clothing was the closet, which was full of pink shirts, yellow skirts, faded blue jeans, and black mary-janes. Everything was gone until 'further notice', all hidden in the basement.

Raevyn thought about the cheerleading squad and nearly smiled. There was no better time to put her plan into action. Sighing again, she slumped down the stairs to begin her chores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raevyn's father spat the coffee into the sink and wiped his mouth. "Ugh! Exactly how much coffee did you put in there, girl?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she replied quietly, her voice below a whisper. "I forgot to count."

She squeezed her eyes shut and flinched as her father raised a hand, smacking her in the side of the head. "Speak up when you're talking to me! And next time, you might want to think before you do something stupid. No meals."

"For how long?"

"Three days."

Raevyn hung her head, her eyes still tightly closed, her whole body trembling. "Please sir, can't you find it in you to be kind? It is Christmas, after all," she whispered. But the man was already gone.

She trudged up to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ethan stood on Benny's shoulders and tugged open the window. Climbing inside, he looked back out at Rory. "Alright, you can come in."

Rory tumbled over the sill. "Are you guys staying?"

Ethan looked over from where he was leaning out of the window to help Benny pull himself up. "Yeah. As your friends, we're required to make sure you don't do something stupid."

Rory walked over to the sleeping figure of his previous friend. A single tear glistened at the corner of her eye. He gently stroked her pale cheek. "You're crying. You said you'd never cry," he choked out. His friends knew he was trying hard not to burst out crying himself. "What have they done to you, Raevyn? They broke you. You're not you anymore. What have they done?"

She was gone. She was broken. And he didn't know if she could be fixed. He didn't think he could find her again.

Rory couldn't help it. He crumpled to his knees by the side of her bed and buried his head I his hands. Ethan and Benny stared at him. They had never known their friend to be like this, and they had never hoped to see him in such a state. Where was that happy-go-lucky smile? That clueless attitude and friendly, innocent demeanor? The reassurance that everything would be okay? Where was Rory? Because he couldn't be the man sitting in front of them. He just couldn't.

Rory didn't care. He didn't know that they were worried, and if he had, he still wouldn't have cared. Not about them, and not about himself. His friend was gone. Raevyn was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had to get over her. That was the only way he would be happy, to forget her. She wasn't his friend anymore. She wasn't anyone's friend. Not even her own.

He flirted with girls and laughed and had fun. He hung out with Benny, Ethan, and Sarah. He did crazy things and had crazy adventures with his friends.

"Hey, handsome." A cheerleader with her long black hair in pigtails smiled at him. She seemed different from the other cheerleaders, apart from the fact that she wasn't blonde. Her skin looked like it used to be tan, but it was paler now. She wore less makeup. And she was so thin….

For a second, she reminded him of…. He shook his head. He was supposed to be forgetting her. Besides, the cheerleader was pretty, whereas Raevyn wasn't. Of course, this girl wasn't gorgeous like the others, but she was still attractive.

Rory grinned. "Hey there, beautiful."

The girl's grin widened. "Beautiful? Is that what you _really_ think of me?"

Her tone unnerved him a bit, but he shrugged it off. "Absotively posilutely, gorgeous."

And so she flirted with him every day. But that's all it was. Flirting. She would get so close, and then, all of a sudden… _poof_! She was gone. It annoyed him. Couldn't she just kiss him already?

Then one day, the cheerleader disappeared. Rory, though confused by her absence, continued to flirt with girls. And he flirted for two months.

"Dude, it's time to buckle down," Benny warned. "You have until the end of this month to fall in love."

"Relax! I've got it covered."

Ethan sighed. "I sure hope so. Because you're running out of time, and fast."

Benny watched Rory saunter out the door. "Too fast."

**Sorry it sucked. I was still having trouble on getting where I wanted to go, so I kind of rushed it. It shows.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The final chapter! DUN DUN DUN!**

Raevyn pushed open the door and walked right into her father's arms. "I'm very sorry. Please excuse me," she whispered. But he wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

She pulled away. "Forgive what?"

"For being so cruel to you."

Raevyn's mouth fell open. "Forgive you? _Forgive _you? After all the shit you put me through? You could've killed me! And why are you even apologizing? Is mom going to divorce you if you don't?"

Her father hugged her tightly again. "Thank you."

She pushed him away from her. "For what?"

"For talking to me. I just wanted to hear my daughter speak again."

Her lip quivered. "What is _wrong_ with you? Are you sick? Why did you even do all that to me in the first place if all you were going to do was hug me and tell me sorry?"

"I—"

"Do you think I _wanted_ to be the delinquent daughter that no one can be proud of? Do you think I _asked_ to look like I do? The one that says hateful things and runs away from home or runs out on you in the middle of a conversation? The one that fails school not because she's stupid, but because she can't commit to anything? The one that drinks and fights because she can? The one that steals, who's clumsy and stubborn and won't admit it when she's wrong? Who can't love anyone?"

For the first time in years, tears welled up in Raevyn's eyes. "I just wanted you to be proud of me. I just wanted you and mom to be happy. It's just so hard for me get myself to do things. You don't understand. It's a constant battle inside me every day, but I try my best to ignore it because it just causes pain for others." Hot tears slipped down her cheeks. "I just want my dad back."

She ran up to her room and gasped. Everything was back. Her pictures, her poster, her books, her candles and spell-casting items. Everything. "He must truly have lost his mind."

Slowly, Raevyn walked over to her nightstand and picked up her pocketknife. She flicked it open and held it near her wrist, her hand trembling as she pressed the blade against her skin. Letting out a feral growl, she threw the knife across the room, where it pierced the wall and stuck like that.

She couldn't cut; she had promised herself that she never would. Almost all her friends had been suicidal or had been cutters. Cheyenne was both. She had to be strong for them, no matter how far away they were.

Hiccupping, she pulled her straightener out of her closet and started to straighten her hair. She put her hair in high pigtails and started applying her makeup. Looking in the mirror and grinning like a Cheshire at her reflection, she threw open her closet and drew out a uniform that consisted of a short red-and-black skirt, a tight-fitting red-and-black shirt, and pom-poms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raevyn watched the pigtailed cheerleader, her carbon copy, flirting with Rory. She was crouched on top of the large chandelier in the Arcade. Why there was a chandelier in there, she would never understand.

Her doppelganger sat on the blonde vampire's lap and threw her arms around his neck. Their lips smashed together.

Raevyn leapt down from her shadowed shelter on the top of the chandelier, walking slowly over to her former friend. "So," she whispered. "Do you love her?"

Rory's head jerked up at the sound of her voice. He didn't want to believe it was her, because he couldn't help knowing she would disappear again. "Raevyn?" he choked out. She looked… she looked like her again. She was back. Her glove, her necklaces, her shoes, everything was back. She was wearing her jacket over a black tank top, and highlighter yellow skinny jeans.

But she was still so thin and pale and sad, so tired and sickly-looking. He looked at her more closely. No, Raevyn was still far from herself. Her hair was flat and glossy, and the shadow above her lip had disappeared. She reached out with long, bony fingers and lightly touched the girl on Rory's lap. He watched, dumbstruck, as the cheerleader slowly dissolved back into Raevyn's body.

"I bet you think I haven't been watching," Raevyn murmured quietly, just barely audible. "But I have. And I can tell you this: whether or not I find a way to lift the spell, you will never be anything but a hopeless, selfish skirt-chaser."

She whirled around and walked out the door. Rory stared at the spot where she had been only moments before, as if she would materialize in front of him again any second. Benny and Ethan waited for a moment before Benny hit him in the side of the head.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her!"

Rory jumped up and stumbled out the door. He swiveled his head around, trying to decipher which direction the girl was running. He cocked his ear as he picked up the sound of her sobbing, and the sharp dagger of hopelessness pierced his heart. Because how could he hope in a world with no hope, where he may never find his friend again, for she was lost and broken without repair? He never thought it could happen. She had been so strong. It chilled him to think of just how quickly everything could change.

His demonic vampire speed brought him to her side in a matter of seconds. "Get away from me!" she sobbed. "I don't want to be around you right now. This is what I get for trying to teach someone a lesson."

Rory felt a tingling sensation all across his body, the same as when he had first met her. After she had cast the spell. "I changed my mind," she whispered. "No one should have to learn to love. Not even skirt-chasers like you deserve that kind of pain."

She pushed past him and kept running. Rory bolted in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "I'll take on that kind of pain every day just to see you smile again! I want to learn to love. I want you to teach me. I don't want to chase skirts, I want to chase bright-colored skinny jeans that belong to a girl with crazy black hair and big brown eyes. I want to chase a preachy girl that says things that make me insecure. One that plays video games and loves Star Wars and Dungeons and Dragons, who was my friend before anything else, because we're both complete geeks. I want—"

"I want to be with you! But I never will, alright? It just doesn't work like that. We can't be together!"

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because we can't! Just get it through your head that we will _never_ be together!"

Rory bared his fangs, his eyes turning bright yellow-green lined with black. Raevyn's eyes widened. She had seen Erica do that, and occasionally even Sarah, but Rory had never done it before. He'd bared his fangs, maybe, but not in a menacing way.

"That's not a reason! I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me. So why can't we?"

"Because we come from to different worlds! You're a vampire, and I'm a human witch. You're immortal, and I'm not. Even if we were together, I'd eventually die, and you'd go on living. It would kill you inside if you actually fell in love with me."

"What about immortality spells?"

"That's dark magic! I told you, I'm not evil!" she yelled. She pulled away again and ran as fast as she could to Benny's house.

She pushed open the door and bolted inside. "Grandma?" she called. She had met the woman in a supermarket and had become previously acquainted with her. Benny's grandmother strolled over to her.

"What is it, dear?"

"I need your help with a wishing spell."

"Wishing spell?"

"I need to make a very… difficult wish. Please, don't ask any questions. It's really important to me."

Grandma cast her a wary look, but complied all the same.

And so, hours later, they stood over Raevyn's cauldron. Next to them was a knapsack filled with all the things closest to her heart. Raevyn breathed in the scent of the potion. It smelled like all things good, and then the odors would turn foul, and then sweet again.

"Whenever you're ready, dear," said Grandma, giving her a reassuring smile. Raevyn lightly touched the heart-shaped locket around her neck. She had found it in a box on her windowsill when she had gone to collect her things.

"I wish that… that Rory and I… that we had never…."

She choked on the words. She couldn't make that wish. It was just too painful.

So she found a loophole.

"I wish that everyone I've ever met in my life would forget I had ever been born!" she cried.

There was a flash, and Benny's grandmother was staring at her with a dazed and confused expression. "Who are you?" she demanded, "and how did you get in my house."

"Goodbye, Grandma."

Raevyn slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't bother going back to her house. They wouldn't remember her there. Raevyn crouched behind the bushes as she watched her old friends walk home. She clutched the note in her hand and let the tears trail down her cheeks.

She had found the letter in the box with the locket. Scribbled on it were the words, "Raevyn. I know you say we can never be together, but I won't believe it. Meet me in the park tomorrow at 8:00 p.m. I have something to tell you."

More tears welled up in her eyes as she hefted her bag on her shoulders and turned away from the town of Whitechapel, Canada. "There won't be a tomorrow." Her footsteps echoed painfully as she walked away from her second life.

"This is goodbye. I'm sorry, Rory. I'm so sorry."

** Should I write the sequel? Or will this stay a heart-wrenching tragedy of love? Review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
